The troubles of Arwen
by kristenann
Summary: Arwen was sitting alone in her room crying. Read on to find out way.
1. Arwen?

Note 1: I do not own any of these characters; they are all J.R.R.Tolkien, so he gets all the money. Note 2: Arwen is wearing long hooded cape, which covers her face and all of her body.  
  
Arwen was sitting alone in her room crying. She had just run there after her meeting with Argorn. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Arwen didn't answer it. She heard the click of the door being opened. Someone walked softly into her room and stopped behind Arwen. The person placed his hand on Arwen's shoulder and said, "Arwen, what's the matter?" Arwen didn't answer, but kept on crying. "Arwen please, tell me," he said again. Arwen tried to stop crying, but achieved nothing. "Arwen calm down, breathe," he said. Arwen did this and soon stopped crying. "Arwen turn around and let me dry your eye's," he said softly. "No, I can not turn around, not like this," Arwen told the elf. "Arwen you always let me dry your eye's since we were children," he said again. "This..is..different," Arwen tired to say. "How is it different, I've been there when you were dumped, when you had fights and when you cried for no reason at all," he told Arwen. Arwen did not answer. "Arwen tell me, was it a fight?" he asked. Arwen nodded her head. "And was it a fight?," he asked again. Arwen nodded her again. "With a friend?" he asked. Arwen shook her head. "No then,.ummm.a boyfriend?" he guessed. Arwen nodded. "Aragorn?," he asked. "Yes," Arwen said. "What happened?" he asked. Arwen closed her eyes, breathed in and said, "It was about my immorality, he wants me to give it up and I said no.and.and." Arwen fell silent. "Arwen, what is it," said the elf sounding worried. Arwen stood up, her back still to the elf. She put her hands on her cape. Arwen turned around to face the elf. She could him, but he could not see her. Arwen took of he cape, underneath was a skimpy white dress, with no sleeves. The Elf just stared at her. Arwen's arms were coved with cuts and bruises. "He didn't do this, did he," the Elf said flatly. "Yes," Arwen said. The Elf fell silent. "Legolas, what am I going to do," Arwen said, then in to Legolas's arms.  
  
Note: Love it, hate it. Just press the purple button and tell me what you think. 


	2. Do What?

Hello peoples, I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me foreva to post this up. I've been really busy!!!!!! I gotta thank all the reviewers, you're awesome!!!!!!!!! Here's a tip 4 every1, don't pay me out about my spelling. I do read it, check it, but sometimes I miss some words.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, don't pay me out, so there.  
  
The Troubles of Arwen  
  
Chapter 2: Do what???  
  
Legolas released Arwen from the hug. There was fire in the Elf's eyes, like Arwen had never seen before.  
  
"Legolas.," she said timidly, "What are you going to do?"  
  
Legolas turned and looked at his long time friend and said nothing. His eyes told Arwen, with that, turned and left.  
  
"Legolas.LEGOLAS," Arwen yelled, but no reply came.  
  
Arwen sensing there would be trouble, put on her long cape and followed. She had just got there, when Legolas stormed into Aragorn's chambers. Arwen hid herself.  
  
"Hello Legolas, what brings you by?" he asked merrily.  
  
Legolas shot a killer look at Aragorn.  
  
The man frowned,  
  
"What bothers you Legolas?"  
  
"What bothers me," Legolas exclaimed with a slight laugh, "You think she wouldn't tell!"  
  
"Excuse me, tell what, who?" Aragorn said, with a lost look.  
  
Legolas laughed and shook his head.  
  
"WHAT,'" Aragorn yelled.  
  
Legolas's anger grew, lying. "Don't act innocent when you are not!," he yelled.  
  
"Innocent?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"You deny it?," the Elven prince said.  
  
Before Aragorn could answer, Legolas went outside and dragged Arwen inside and took of her cape, revealing what was hidden.  
  
"Ar.. Arwen..," he stammered, "Who.who did this to you?"  
  
Arwen couldn't answer; she stood there and shook. Aragorn seeing this, approached her to comfort her, but she pulled away. He wouldn't be able to touch her either, because Legolas had him pinned against the wall.  
  
"Do not touch her," he yelled, "You have already hurt her."  
  
"Hurt her???? I did not do this!!!!!!," was the simple reply that came back.  
  
Ohhhhhh, a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo mean, aren't I. Please review me. It's easy, just push the little purple button!!!!!!! 


End file.
